A Mother's Touch
by articcat621
Summary: "O, when she's angry, she is keen and shrewd! She was a vixen when she went to school; And though she be but little, she is fierce." ― William Shakespeare, A Midsummer Night's Dream. AU.


_A/N: All rights belong to JKR._

* * *

"Charlie, honey, I'm so glad you're home," Molly Weasley said, pulling her son in for a bone crushing hug.

Charlie chuckled, hugging his mom back. It was his first time coming back since the war had ended. He had missed his family and had taken the week off since so he'd be able to spend some time with them.

"Mum, you can let go now," Charlie murmured when she wouldn't let go.

"Oh," she mumbled, pulling away. "I'm just so happy to see you Charlie," she said, patting his cheek. "Everyone else is out back if you want to go see them. Dinner will be ready in an hour or so."

Charlie nodded, making his way towards the backyard. "Charlie!" someone shouted. He waved when he saw Ginny in the sky on her broom. She swarmed down quickly, dropping her broom in the grass and throwing herself into her brother's arms.

"Hey Gin," he said, hugging her tightly.

"I'm so excited to see you!" she cried. Ginny looked him up and down. "Your hair has gotten so long!"

Charlie nodded. "Yes it has. What are you guys up too?"

"We're playing Quidditch, want to join us?" she asked, a smile on her face.

He shook his head. "I'm a bit tired. I'll sit this round out."

Ginny frowned but nodded. "Hermione's over there reading under the tree if you want to join her."

Charlie nodded. "I think I will." He made his way towards the oak tree Hermione was sitting under.

"Oh Charlie," Hermione said with a smile as he sat down next to her.

"Hi Hermione," he said, giving her a look over. Hermione had definitely matured since the last time he had seen her. "How's work going?"

She smiled. "Good! Although I don't really like working for the Ministry anymore. I might set up a private law firm."

"You should," Charlie encouraged her. "Don't let anyone hold you back."

Hermione smiled, pulling her knees up to her chest. "I'm glad you're home."

Charlie quirked his eyebrow. "Why?" he asked warily.

"Because now there's someone else for Molly to harass," Hermione said, letting out a small giggle.

"She's been harassing you?" Charlie asked, disbelief in his voice.

Hermione blushed. "Well, I'm still single, much to her displeasure. Between her and Ginny, I'm constantly being set up on blind dates. It's awful."

"How are you still single?" he asked.

Hermione shot him a glance. "That's a rather personal question. But honestly, I just haven't met anyone up to par."

"High standards?" he questioned.

She nodded. "I deserve the best."

"Good for you," Charlie said with a smile.

"But she'll have you set up with a date by the end of the night, I guarantee it."

Charlie paled. "I'm not going out with some stranger!"

"Good luck with that," she laughed.

"Dinner's ready!" Molly called out.

Charlie stood, holding his hand out to Hermione. Helping her up, the two of them made their way towards the house. They sat down, waiting for the others to join in.

Dinner went along smoothly until Molly spoke up. "Charlie dear, I heard Kathrine Midel was in town. I spoke to her mother the other day, and Kathrine would love to see you."

Charlie heard Hermione snicker quietly. "Mum, I'm not really interested," Charlie said, giving his Mum a pleading look.

She laughed. "Nonsense Charlie, I'll set something up!"

Charlie began to panic. Hermione, a plan formulated in her head, spoke up. "Molly, Charlie doesn't need to go on a date. He's already seeing someone."

Everyone turned to face Hermione.

"Really?" Molly asked, looking back and forth between them.

Charlie nodded. "I am, it was rather sudden, but it's a great match."

"Who is it?" she pressed, curious to know.

"Hermione," Charlie said, a grin on his face.

There was a large commotion. Hermione stood. "Everyone calm down. Yes, Charlie and I are seeing each other, but it's not that big of a deal."

"Oh, I'm so happy for you both!" Molly cried, sending them both looks of happiness.

"Now you will stop trying to set me up? I'm rather happy with Charlie," Hermione said, giving the older woman a look.

"Of course, your love lives are your own, I won't interfere anymore."

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

Later that night, Hermione was sitting in the living room reading once more. Charlie sat down next to her, throwing his arm around her.

"Yes?" she asked, turning towards him.

"Let's go on a date tomorrow night," he said, giving her a grin.

Hermione let out a small laugh. "We're not really dating Charlie," she whispered. "We only did that so your Mum would leave us be."

Charlie shrugged. "You're a pretty girl Mione; I'd like to take you on a date."

"Are you serious?" she asked, her eyes widened.

Charlie nodded. "Yes, I'm being serious."

Hermione blushed, closing her book. "I'd love to go on a date with you Charlie."

"Wonderful," he said, quickly pressing a quick kiss to her lips. He disappeared up the stairs before Hermione could respond.

Maybe Molly did help her find someone to love.

Hermione smiled before returning back to her book.

* * *

_Written for:_

_The Shakespeare Competition: Midsummer night's dream option_

_HP Potions Competition: Cheese-based potion (I consider dinner at the Weasleys a party hehe)_

_Weasley Potter Prewett Challenge: Molly Weasley option_

_Wand Wood Competition: Chestnut option_

_The Gemstone Competition: peridot option_


End file.
